


Change Of Heart

by maria_soederberg



Category: A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Cassius and Caecilia fell in love with each other. Cassius cannot think of a future without her anymore. And Caecilia loves him so much that her whole plan to kill every Roman is about to fall apart. Cassius finds out her plan killing all Romans for taking away her home. He wonders if he was just a game to her, a way to accomplish that plan. Caecilia tries to explain but he won't listen.





	Change Of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Caecilia Adeo 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

Caecilia won’t ever forget everything that happened eight years ago in Gaul. How her family was treated, how her mother has been pushed around, how her father was threatened, and how Aquila and the other Romans made clear they aren’t welcome here.

When Aquila brought her into the scholae she was angry. It wasn’t because Aquila wanted her to be as popular as she is now, he just wanted to have her service one day no matter if he is married or not. Men don’t care for that, men like Aquila only care for power and reputation. And the power of a woman he can never resist. Especially of a beautiful woman like Caecilia.

Caecilia wants to revenge every Roman and make them beg for their lives. Whatever they did to the tribe of Caecilia they will regret.

That plan was perfectly made, and everything went according to plan but then she met that one man.

The man with the irresistible green eyes, the perfect brown skin with some freckles on his nose. A man that has a beautiful heart behind his exterior. The roman man who never wanted to be a part of all of this. He just wanted to be a philosopher - the beautiful Cassius Longinus.

He was Roman and should be a part of her plan, but she fell in love with him the moment she saw him. His green eyes captivated her instantly.

Her plan was shattered, she could never go through and kill every Roman anymore. Not if it means she has to kill Cassius too.

Caecilia thought it couldn’t get any worse, but it got worse the moment Cassius found out about Caecilia’s old plan - killing every single Roman.

 

“Caecilia, is it true?” Cassius asks in disbelief.

Caecilia turns to him and just looks confused. “Cassius, what do you mean?”

“I had a meeting yesterday where someone told us that you want to kill all Roman. All of them.” Cassius looks at her hurt.

“I...” Caecilia looks down ashamed.

“I can’t believe it. Was I only a part of this plan? Like make me fall for you and then kill me?” Cassius wonders.

Caecilia looks up shocked. “Noo! Gosh no. Cassius -”

“I don’t want to hear it, Caecilia.” he looks hurt at her. “I..” he shakes his head and walks out of the scholae.

Caecilia walks into her room and sit down onto her bed and looks onto the present from Cassius. “I never meant this to happen...” Caecilia whispers to her.

She wonders who told him, who could have found out about her plan? Lena would never reveal anything; the rest shouldn’t know about it because she never reveals her plans to anyone. Roman soldiers who stormed into her room, grabbing her violently interrupt her train of thoughts.

“What is going on?” Caecilia screams.

“You will see.” a Roman soldier said before dragging her away from the scholae.

Caecilia wonders if Cassius left a word to those soldiers. But would he really put her in danger like this? Would he demand her death after this? Without hearing her out. She can’t believe he did that, he just left how fast could can it make a round? It must be someone else.

 

When Caecilia arrives at the place she gasps. It is the place where Syphax and her father always fights. Where Marc Antony holds his game. Caecilia is trying to escape but she can’t. The soldier is too strong for her, so she stops struggling and just accepts the fate for her.

When the soldier throws her into a room, she sees Aquila smirking at her. “Let’s see how good you are fighting every Roman. Now you have the chance, Caecilia Adeo.”

He takes her and throws her into the area of the fight. Everyone looks at the door that was just opened for Caecilia to walk through. Caecilia walks up to the middle of it and looks into the gladiator in front of her. He has strong muscles, his gladius strong in his hands. The silver army he wears is made from very good material. There is no way to fight this man without a weapon. Aquila didn’t even give her a chance to fight with a weapon, instead, Caecilia stands there only in her red-golden dress, open hair like she would go and meet one of the men.

“Is that a joke? Fighting a woman?” the gladiator screams which draws the attention of two men. Marc Antony eyes widen before he narrows them. And Cassius who sees her standing there, helpless, in front of the most powerful gladiator of Rome.

When someone gives the signal to start the fight, Caecilia doesn’t fight at all. The gladiator rams his gladius onto Caecilia’s face making her fall onto the fall, grimacing in pain. Another strike of the gladius hits her onto her arm, making the blood run down her arm. Caecilia doesn’t even try to get up, she moves to lay onto her back and looks up to the gladiator who holds his gladius against her throat.

But before he could kill her a voice stops him. “STOP!” Caecilia looks over to the voice and sees Marc Antony standing on the podium. Caecilia has never been happier to see Antony. She wishes she could be with Cassius and still have Antony in her life, but she knows that will never happen. Those two men are too different to be on another basis instead of enemies.

“The game is over! Who brought this courtesan in here?” Marc Antony locks eyes with Caecilia, worry is seen in his eyes.

With all her strength she mouths ‘Aquila’. Marc Antony’s face changes to an angry one. Caecilia never saw him that angry before.

“Gladiator back off! She is no one to fight with. She is a courtesan of Rome, the best.” Marc Antony says and ends the game. He storms off and makes sure that Aquila pays for this.

Cassius instead runs over to Caecilia and cups her face. “Why didn’t you fight? You are able to fight without a weapon.”

Caecilia opens her eyes as much as she can. “I am tired of fighting. I lose everything. My tribe, my family and then I lost you.” Caecilia whispers.

Cassius picks her up bridal style which makes Caecilia wince in pain.” I’ll take you to my villa now. Your wounds have to be treated well.”

“I didn’t want to kill you, Cassius...” Caecilia looks up into Cassius green eyes. “I just wanted to kill those who took away my home...” Caecilia let a tear escape her eye.

Cassius brings her into his litter, stroking away the tears and holds her close to him. “I am sorry, I thought otherwise. I should have heard your words before storming off. I believed the Roman more than you.” Cassius looks down, taking Caecilia’s hand into his.

Caecilia shakes her head. “I would have reacted the same.” she looks onto their intertwined hands.

Cassius kisses her forehead. “We know each other a long time now, and we spend so much time together that I should have believed you. Instead, I am terrible and leave you.” Cassius leans his head against the litter. “I should have been there, then this would have never happened.”

Caecilia tries to sit up but the wound on her arm is taking her strength and she falls back onto the floor. Cassius takes her and strokes her hair out of her face. “Don’t, you just open the wounds more.”

“You did what you had to do, Cassius. And if you’d be there with me, you would have been hurt too. Who knows what they would have done with you?” Caecilia looks up to Cassius and smiles lightly.

“You are right. I know that, but somehow I can’t shake the feeling of the blame off of me.”

Caecilia carefully puts her arm up and stroke his cheek. “None of this is your fault.”

Cassius nods and changes his position and lays Caecilia down carefully so he can look at her. His lips are only some inches away from hers that he can smell the scent of roses on her skin. Caecilia gazes into his green eyes, seeing that he is sorry about everything he did. She smiles at him and strokes through his hair, looking to his lips before looking back into his green eyes. He captures her lips gently, tasting Cassius some blood that fell onto her lips, but he doesn’t mind at all. All he cares about is the feeling of her soft lips on his. Her responding to his kisses when only short moments before he thought he could lose her to that gladiator, and he could never forgive himself. Cassius strokes through her hair while exploring her mouth. When he breaks the kiss it's only because he is short of oxygen. “I love you, Caecilia.”

Caecilia nods. “I love you too,” she responds weakly.

“You have to stay with me, alright?” Cassius strokes her cheek and looks onto the wound right under her eye.

Caecilia looks into his eyes. “You don’t get rid of me so fast.”

Cassius laughs and kisses her forehead.

 

At Cassius villa, he brings her into his room and lays her down gently onto his bed. Then he gets a cloth with warm water from his pool and slowly starts to take care of Caecilia’s wounds.

Caecilia opens her eyes and looks up to him. “I am very sorry, Cassius.”

Cassius takes care of the wound underneath her eye, but at her words, he stops for a short time. “Let us agree on no one has to apologise?”

Caecilia nods and Cassius returns taking care of her wounds, gently and with so much love.

Caecilia knows that she found a great companion in Cassius - a lover who will forever take good care of her, who will protect her as much as he can, a friend who will listen to her, help her as much as he can and someone she can spend her life with.

Cassius Longinus the man who changed the heart of Caecilia Adeo. The man who gave her back hopes for the future, for her future.


End file.
